


Just Luv Me

by toby_the_jellybean



Series: It's Britney, Bitch [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Britney Spears references, F/F, M/M, Meddling, and by a lot i mean constantly, dex avoids his feelings a lot, dex can see/talk to ghosts, i literally love this fic so much, literally just because i can, mandy and jenny are lesbians, mandy and jenny are like super totally fun to write omigod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toby_the_jellybean/pseuds/toby_the_jellybean
Summary: The Haus is haunted.Will knows this for a fact, because he’s actually talked to the ghosts that live there. He first realized it sophomore year, when they were still pestering Ransom nonstop.
Relationships: Adam "Holster" Birkholtz/Justin "Ransom" Oluransi, Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter, Jenny/Mandy (Check Please!), William "Dex" Poindexter & Jenny & Mandy (Check Please!), minor Ollie/Wicks
Series: It's Britney, Bitch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Just Luv Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of [this post](https://froglemonfarmer.tumblr.com/post/618872042943627264/ghosts) . I had to write this after I saw that post, so here it is. I had so much fun writing this. (And there's more to come!) I hope I did okay? I've never written holsom before ~~but that's probably because I'm nurseydex trash~~ and I hope it's good?
> 
> Title is from "Just Luv Me" by Britney Spears

The Haus is haunted.

Will knows this for a fact, because he’s actually talked to the ghosts that live there. He first realized it sophomore year, when they were still pestering Ransom nonstop.

“Bro,” Ransom is telling Holster one morning during Team Breakfast, “I have no fucking clue what’s going on in the Haus, but it’s weird as shit. I can hear Britney Spears like, all the fucking time.” This makes sense. There are usually certain sounds or smells, and sometimes even sights, that follow a ghost around. It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before.

Will swallows the bite of toast he was chewing before asking, “Did you ever think that the Haus could be haunted?”

Ransom raises an eyebrow, but answers anyway. “No way, man. Ghosts aren’t real, so therefore, the Haus can’t be haunted.”

Holster claps a hand on his d-partner’s shoulder, and Will notices that Ransom startles slightly. “Ransom. Bro. You’re probably just stressed, man. But there’s no way the Haus is _not_ haunted.”

After breakfast, the team starts to gather their things and head to practice. Will falls into step with Holster. 

“Hey Holster?” he says, keeping his voice low. “This might sound weird, but I think I know how to fix your ghost problem.” Holster raises an eyebrow. “Just let me look in the attic, and I’ll let you know, alright?”

He still looks skeptical, but he nods and offers Dex a fist bump. “Thanks bro. I’ll owe you one.”

“Enough to give me dibs?”

Holster laughs. “We’ll see.”

  
  
  


Once he’s in the attic, finding the ghosts isn’t difficult, but talking to them is. 

“Omigod, Mandy!” one of the ghosts says when he walks up the attic stairs. Her black hair is in a ponytail, and she’s wearing a loose Samwell sweater. “Someone else is actually up here!”

The other ghost, Mandy, he guesses, floats over to him, close enough to make him shiver from the cold. She’s blonde, and is wearing a tank top, and has a flannel shirt tied around her waist. “Wow, Jenny! We should like, totally mess with him, too!”

Will rolls his eyes. “I can see and hear both of you,” he informs them, “and I’m here to get you two to stop freaking Ransom out.”

Jenny floats over to him as well, and she looks _excited_ . “Like, wait. You can _see_ us? Like, for real?” He nods.

“Are you, like, dead?” Mandy asks. “You don’t _look_ dead.”

“I’m not dead. I can just see ghosts,” he tells them, and then they both _squeal_ . _Holy shit_.

“ _Finally_!!” Mandy says. Well, yells. “A boy to talk to!” They’re both looking at him with matching grins.

“I’m gay,” he deadpans.

Their grins don’t fade. In fact, they start _giggling_.

Jenny grabs Mandy’s hand. _Ohhh_. “Like, us too, LOL.”

“We just want a boy to talk to so we can figure out how to get Justin and Adam to stop pining over each other,” Mandy explains.

“Wait,” he says. “ _Pining_ ?” The girls nod. He thinks this over. They _are_ really close, and their platonic affection sometimes seems to cross the border into being romantic. He supposes it makes sense. “Okay, I’ll buy that. What do you want _me_ to do about it though?”

So they tell him their plan.

  
  
  


The plan itself was a lot easier said than done. He did start observing them more and realized, _oh yeah, they’re pining hardcore_ , and did his best to do what the girls told him. He starts by approaching Ransom one Tuesday in the library. They exchange a quick greeting, then Will sits down in the seat opposite of Ransom. He pulls out his laptop and pretends to look busy for a while.

“So,” he starts, casually, “I couldn’t help but notice you pining after Holster.”

Ransom practically jumps a foot in the air at this, then tries to look ‘ _chill_ ’ - as Nursey would say. “What? _Pfffffft_. I have no- I- I don’t know what you mean.” His voice is about an octave higher than usual.

Will raises an eyebrow at him.

“Okay, _fine_ , but pining is all I can do! I mean, you try being totally in love with your best bro!” Will could almost laugh at that. _As if he wouldn’t know_.

Will closes his laptop and leans forward. “Look Rans,” he says, “you and Holster are literally inseparable. I say you just go for it and tell him how you feel. Whether he feels the same or not, I don’t think this will ruin things for you guys.”

Ransom thinks this over for a moment, then says, “I guess you’re probably right. I should try. Thanks Dex.”

Will gives him a half smile, opening his laptop again. “No problem bro. Seriously though, just try. I’ve got a pretty good feeling it’ll work out well.”

It’s a while before one of them speaks again. 

“So, what about you?” Ransom asks.

Will looks up. “What about me?”

He sets his chin in his hand with a smirk. “Am I right in saying I’m not the only d-man who’s been pining?”

Will frowns. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“C’mon, Dex. You and Nursey?”

He’s right, but Will wouldn’t ever admit to pining aloud. “I’m not pining for Nursey.” Although, his cheeks might give him away.

“You totally are.”

“You know what, I think I’d suddenly rather go do my homework in my dorm.” He shuts his computer and shoves it into his bag, then practically runs out of the library.

  
  
  


He ends up having a similar discussion with Holster (including the part about Nursey), and then, near the end of spring semester, there are results. 

It’s a friday night, after a game, and there’s a kegster. Because of course there is. Will is talking to Jack in the kitchen, when the main room bursts into cheers over Britney Spears singing ( _“Hit me baby one more time”_ ). He sets down his cup of tub juice - knowing full well he won’t find it again - and shoves into the crowd. It doesn’t take long to find the cause of the cheering; Ransom and Holster, making out in the middle of the room. They’re pressed flush against each other, and are seemingly unaware of their surroundings. 

“It’s about goddamn time, you two!” Lardo yells. She’s riding on Shitty’s shoulders, and after yelling, she chugs the contents of her cup and belches.

Below her, Shitty is also yelling: “Two bros, chillin’ in a frat Haus, zero feet apart ‘cause they’re REALY FUCKING GAY!!”

Ollie and Wicks, because they’re obnoxious, yell at the same time, “FOOOIIINEEEE!” despite the fact that they’re pressed together on the couch, holding hands.

Will doesn’t really pay attention to anything else anybody says after that, because there’s suddenly an arm wrapping around his waist and he turns to see Nursey’s beautiful face smiling at him. “Good for them, huh, Dexy?” he says. Will nods, and tries to get himself to stop staring at Nursey’s lips _goddamnit_.

He thinks he had a little too much to drink. 

“Yeah,” he responds finally, looking into Nursey’s jade green eyes. “Good for them.” Nursey then reaches up to ruffle Will’s hair, then leaves to join the cheering.

Then there’s an icy chill rushing through his body. 

Oh.

He’s getting hugged by a ghost.

No.

_Two_ ghosts.

He shivers until they finally let him go.

“Holy fucking _shit_ , you guys are _cold_!” he says.

“Sorry!” Mandy quickly apologizes. “We’re just, like, so happy!”

“Yeah,” Jenny agrees. Her voice is cracking slightly, and there are shimmering tears in her eyes. “Thank you so so so so so _so_ much for helping us, Will. Like, seriously.”

He shrugs. He won’t disappoint them by telling them he was mostly doing it for dibs.

Mandy gasps. _Uh oh_. He has a bad feeling about whatever she’s about to say. “Omigod. We should totally like, repay you somehow!”

“M! You’re like a total genius!”

“I know just what we can do!” Mandy says with a scheming grin. Then she leans into Will’s space. “We’ve seen the way you look at Derek.”

Jenny leans in too. He does not like where this is going. “Omigod, _yes_ . We can _totally_ set you guys up.”

He _has_ to stop this. “Absolutely not.”

They both pout. _Damn_ they’re good at that. 

“ _Please_?” Jenny begs.

“We have to do _something_ for you!”

“No way,” he insists. “I don’t need you two to help me.” They just look even more sad now. “Plus, it wouldn’t work anyway,” he tries.

“Oh, _Will_ ,” Jenny says. “Don’t you worry your pretty little ginger head. We’re gonna make it work.”

“Oh no. _Please_ don’t do that,” he protests, but they’ve already left by the time he finishes talking. “ _Fuck_.”

He really doesn’t like where this is going.


End file.
